Princesas con espadas
by kiarajamoncito3
Summary: En una superficie llena de caos, Undyne, una pescada guerrera y hermosa que hasta el mismisimo Bill le tiene miedo, debe salvar a su hermosa princesa con espada lleno de castillo a castillo.
1. Chapter 1

Uh, saludos, Mencioné a Ford ero no creo que vaya en crossover, ustedes avisen.

La historiaen wattpad.

 **Disclaimer: Undertale no es mío, es de Toby fox, y ford es de axel hirch.**

* * *

Era un día más en la superficie, era peor que el undergrond, se había armado otra guerra de humanos con monstruos y ahí estaba Undyne, la guerrera que tiraba lanzas siendo hermosa.

Y tenía una mision, salvar a su princesa, pero para eso deberia enfrentar a la princesa Temmie, que se volvió parte de los humanos y odiaba a los monstruos. Tambien estaba la princesa Catalina, con ojos tan critalinamente cristalinos como el cristal y pelo tan catarosamente cataratico como las cataratas.

Algunos de esas cosas y más estaban en su contra, quedando ella sola como la guardia real, ya que los guardias uno y dos vivian felices en otro continente y los perros fueron derrotados, tuvo que meterlo a Papyrus. Asgore fué derrotado, Sans es un inutil y se volvió parte de los humanos.

— ¡Frisk!, tenias razon que el anime de princesas con espadas era real — dijo la pescada con una armadura.

—Ajá, ahora ve, vé y matalos a todos, haz que se derrame sangre, sudor y lagrimas de guerreros y personas inocentes, matalos y dejalos sin nada.—Recomendó Chara, que estaba aferrada a Frisk.

Entonces Undyne fue y tiró lanzas, agarraba a algunas personas y las tiraba a pequeños grupos de personas, como lo dijo Chara, quemó un pequeño pueblo donde se refugiaban los humanos puros al cien por cien. Hasta que llegó a un gran castillo rosado, entró, traspasó a los guardias y llego al salon de la princesa.

—Princesa...—Susurró suavemente mientras se acercaba a una persona con un gran vestido azul y un velo blanco, levantó el velo, lo dió vuelta y...—¿Unattainabelle? ¿Autor de los diarios?

—Mi hermano...— dijo el sirviente del princeso, que no era nada más ni nada menos que Stan.

— Creo que han sido muchas batallas por hoy— Habló Undyne y se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Undertale no es mío, es de toby fox. Granadyne es un Oc que no es mío, es de Alulusa la pelusa.**

* * *

—¿U-undyne? — Preguntó Frisko sacudiendo a la chica pescado preocupadamente.

—Despertate pescada inútil o te mato unas veinte veces seguidas.—Dijo Chara algo molesta.

Y bueno, Undyne se encontraba tirada en el suelo, Ford y Stan la habian tirado desmayada de la ventana del castillo rosado, borraron todas la evidencias de la visita esa.

La pescado mujer había caído en un mini castillo echo de almohadas y flores doradas, Frisk y Chara la encontraron toda herida y semi-muerta, porque no es normal aterrizar de como un edificio de diez pisos y salir ileso, ya estaba empezando a derretirse un poco, ellos la levantaron y la llevaron a su guarida en una montaña donde estaban ellos, Papyrus, Mettaton y algun que otro monstruo.

Cuando llegaron al monte Ebott, donde estaba su guarida, la acostaron en el suelo, agarraron un balde de agua y se lo tiraron para que despierte y se hidrate, porque es un pescado, y los pescados necesitan agua, duh.

Entonces despertó, y no por el agua, sino que Frisk la estaba besando y Chara estaba a punto de apuñalarla, agarro una lanza y les dió una patada a ambos cerrando la puerta que nunca mencioné.

—¡Hoy duermen afuera!, ¡los dos! — Gritó Undyne tirando una lanza por la ventana que tampoco mencioné.

—Encima de que le salvamos su vida nos obliga a dormir afuera, pez desagradecida, deberia haberla matado hace mucho— Habló Chara enojada y cruzada de brazos.

—Eeeh, perdonala, dejalo fluir ¿acaso nunca dormiste afuera?— Preguntó Frisk tranquilamente tranquila, intentando calmar a la incalmable demonio enojada.

—¡Tranquila tu mamá adoptiva que me obligaste a perdonar!—Gritó enojadamente enojada la Cuchara agarrando la lanza que le tiró la chica pez.

—Uh, hola chicos — Saludó tritemente el fantasma depresivo que apareció de la nada asustado a Frisk que se desmayó haciendo desaparecer a chara con un suspiro.— Oh, por esto no tengo amigos, ooooooooh—Desapareció.

—¡Nooooo! Cariño, yo siempre te he amado — se lamentó Mettaton llorando aceite con su ojo flasheante y su ojo no flalleante.

—Ustedes ni afuera pueden estar sin causar destrozos o problemas emocionales, peero, ahora me vengaré, ufuhuhu— rió riendo despacito suave suavecito, agarrando una lanza e intentó apuñalar a Fishk.

—Uhm, ¿que haces, Undyne? — Preguntó Frishk despertando despertadamente.

—Eeeeh, nada, fishk— dijo desapareciendo la lanza y pateando a Frisk al no mencionado río.

Entonces Frishk y Chara recibieron su venganza, Undyne quedó ahí parada riendose sin intencion de ayudarlos, hasta que se empezaron a dejar de sacudir y empezaron a flotar.

—Maldición, una no puede vengarse tranquila sin que se mueran ustedes. — Suspiró y se cruzo de piernas en el suelo esperando a que se reaparezcan magicamente como siempre.

Entonces aparecieron atras de ella, todo mojados, porque murieron en agua, duh.

Y Chara se durmió, porque tenía sueño y era de noche. Le dió un beso a Frisk pensando de que dormía.

Lo que no sabía era de que Frisk estaba despierto, pero como es china no se notaba, tampoco sabía de que Mettaton las grababa mientras dormían en el suelo ese.

Era de noche y se hizo de día, Undyne salió de la guarida para seguir busqueda de su princesa.

Fué seguida por el chino y el demonio, que caminaron por un pequeño campo, las tres estaban armadas, Cuchara llebaba su cuchillo, Frisk tenía un arma que le había robado a alguien que caminaba por ahí y Undyne sus hermosas lanzas.

Chara mató algunas personas que habían salido a comprar pan , Undyne pues, fue a comprar pan, algunas botellas de agua porque hacía calor y la guerrera ya se deshidrataba, y un pedazo de pastel, porque a Frisk le gusta el pastel.

y bueno, fueron a un castillo bastante parecido a los gustos de Undyne, tenía dibujos de una Alphys, pero ¿versión Undyne? No podía ser peor que el encuentro con el autor de los diarios, así que entró.

— ¿Qué rayos? — Dijo Frisk, al ver a la princesa, que era una mezcla de Pinkie pie y la vió bien porque tenía los ojos cerrados, y nadie ve nada con los ojos cerrados, duh.

—Ay, oigame no, no y no. Se supone que tu eres de otro universo o algo así ¿que haces aquí, punkie? Ay no, no sé porque pero me siento un poco mas azul— Chara se vió las manos que estaban escamosas y se desmayó, porque si te metes en un castillo que no sea tu castillo te desmayas, simple.

— Eh, punkie, quien eres y que haces en mi castillo— Vió a Undyne y preguntó preguntadamente una pregunta preguntosa— ¿Mamá? ¿¡Que haces en mi casatillo?, necesito mi privacidad!

—¿Granardyne? ¿Acaso ya empezamos con los agujeros dimensionales y los plagios innecesariamente innesesarios?

— ¡NYAAAAAGH! — La granadina invocó 32544098540389048590924 lanzas y se las tiró a Undyne, la cúal tambien tiró 3543654674565465465455555 lanzas, y Frisk solo las miraba mirandonamente con su horrenda y china cara amarillamente amarillosa, hasta que Undyne la pescada horrenda hermosamente hermososa comenzo derretirse.

— Mejor ya nos vamos, punkie, digo, Undyne, que ya me esta empezando a hacer mal este castillo— A Fishk le salieron musculos musculosos magicamente, levantó a Undyne, agarró a Chardyne de la pierna y salieron del castillo, cuando ya estaban afuera a Frisk y Chara se les fue la piel azul, las escamas, los musculos y ya saben, cosas de Undyne. Frisk se cayó para abajo porque Undyne pesaba mucho y se estaba derritiendo encima de el.

Pero Undyne dejó de derretirse, y se empezó a ¿retir? ¿Des-derretir? Whatever, la cosa es que se volvió a formar pero con armadura, porque la tipa es determinada y todas esas cosas. Y como Undyne es Undyne le tiró una lanza al castillo de su hija y lo desmayó, porque los castillos tambien se desmayan.

Y bueno, Chara se levantó, fueron a la guarida y Undyne se volvió a empezar a derretir, porque me gusta derretirla, pero como un pez no es lo mismo que un chocolate, Chara la tiró al rio y para que los restos no ensucien la casa.


End file.
